subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Masquerade: Ziara History
The Masquerade: Ziara History 'plot occured in 2013 during the Atebus Revolution Masquerade. The event started with the release of the Free Gift book Ziara: A History Through Headlines. Rumors spread amongst the dancers in ball about the Ziaran Ladies, a squadron who disappeared in a crash. The NPCs These NPCs were part of this plot. *Gossip Abigail *Gossip Anthony *Gossip Boudewijn *Gossip Cassandra *Gossip Georgiana *Inspector Thorpe *Celesse *Iltallo *Celeste Part 1: A Most Peculiar Crash Ziara: A History Through Headlines Users could visit the Free Gift center to obtain this book. An option allowed users to read through the book; it details topics on: *A dirigible crash has killed 7 *Subeta Chancellor meeting with Atebus Magistar to sign treaty agreement at Masquerade *'A Ziaran women's racing group went missing *Pirates infiltrate Ziara *Attempt on Chancellor failed *Inventor Yun murdered Invitation Conversations By dancing with users and visting the ballroom, players could get invitations from the Gossip NPCs listed above (like the Atebus Masquerade Murder). Refresh the page after dancing with the NPC after opening their invitation and accepting it would continue the conversation. They had to be read and danced in the following order: *Cassandra *Georgiana *Boudewijn *Anthony *Abigail Below are the discussions with the NPCs, in alphabetical order. Abigail *Oh, hello. We've met before, haven't we? Maybe you just have one of those faces that always seem familiar. *A crash site? Who did you hear that from? Last I saw, Anthony was already quite drunk...but I suppos *e that doesn't mean he isn't also being truthful? I wonder what they have found! *You know the inspector is in charge, don't you? Thorpe, I think his name is? Do you think you could get any information about the crash? This is all terribly exciting. *Did you know that Thorpe is here tonight? He's obviously working hard investigating that mysterious crash site. Maybe there is some kind of lead hidden here? *Inspector Thorpe is here somewhere, I know I saw him! He was here in the ballroom a minute ago...Perhaps he is in one of the side rooms? I hope he hasn't left yet! Anthony *I don't mind the book. It's a very nice new edition, and will certainly have a lot of information inside. Also, it will look very elegant on a bookshelf, don't you think? *Okay, but you have to keep it quiet *hic*! My friend shays that they found a plane out in the washtes, and it has the markings of the Ziaran Ladies shquadron on it. That'sh all I know about it, shadly. *Oh, they're mixing the drinks shtrong this year! Have you looked at the book at all? Sheems they gave it out becaush of that crash shite my friend in the government shaid they found. Oops, shaid too muchsh! *You're relentlessh! Okay, maybe I know a bit more. They shay there wash shomekind of shtorm before the plane wash found! They're got that idiot inshpector Thorpe looking around, though, so we'll almost shertainly die waiting for an explanashun. Boudewijn *Hah, sure, they can't spring for an open bar, but they can give everyone a free history book? Someone should let our hosts know that this isn't a study group. *It's really not as nice as last year at all, is it? Wait, were you here last year? I thought I recognized you, but maybe I was thinking of someone better looking-Huh, where are you going? You know it's really rude to just walk away in the middle of a conversation! *I suppose the history book is potentially interesting. I've browsed through it a bit, but I'm honestly not here to read. It has some exciting pictures, though. *Riftborn? Oh, for Shinwa's sake, who was telling you about that? It's just an old wives tale. Nothing is going to come out of a rift and eat your popoko if you don't keep it on a leash. *How could you possibly not know about the rifts? You know, the whole dome thing? What do you mean "what dome thing"? Am I on hidden camera right now? Cassandra *A book is a very strange sort of "freebie" to give away, wouldn't you say? *I like your outfit! It seems very practical for dancing. Who designed it? *You know, this book has information about the disappearance of that one fighter squadron from a while back. It's a bit of an urban legend on Atebus, you see. My mother used to warn me not to go wandering around in the wastes or I would be taken by a riftborn and vanish like those pilots! *"Eat your peas, or a riftborn will get you", "Brush your teeth or a riftborn will get you", "Don't stay up past your bed time or a riftborn will get you". "Well, mother, I stay up late all the time and I've yet to be stolen away by one!" *What do you mean, you don't know what a riftborn is? Didn't your parents ever frighten you with stories about them? They say that they come out of the rifts at random to snatch people! You don't know about the rifts!? Oh my, you're definitely not going to last on Atebus, sweetie. Georgiana *Just between you and me, I think the food and drink were better last year. Nothing at all looks imported! *Oh yes, it was very, er, nice of them to give up a book as a party favor. I'm sure it will be, uh, very informative? Kind of an odd choice for a free gift, though. *I actually thumbed through the book a little bit - Er, you know, just to check if there was a subeautique invitation hidden in the pages, and it had some interesting - and of course I mean only passingly interesting - bits about the Ziaran Ladies fighter squadron that went mysteriously missing so many years ago. If you happen to stumble on that part of the book white looking for a subeautique invite, yourself, you might like it. *I was just...double checking the pages of the book, and it's so interesting - You see, there were 6 fighter squadrons, and this book has articles about how 3 of them were disable by silly accidents shortly before a terrible pirate attack and assassination attempt! That can't just be a coincidence, cant it? After the Invitations Inspector Thorpe When users complete all discussions, Inspector Thorpe will be able to be spoken to in the North Antechamber in the Ballroom. *Oh, you, hello. Unfortunately, I have no time to talk - I'm just looking for the first minister so I can have a, erm, document of importance signed. Very urgent you understand, no time to chat. *Pardon? Wait, what do you know about the crash? First, you're here for that murder a few years back, and now you're asking about a classified crash site? What was your name? YourUsername? Right, well, YourUsername, you had best be careful about spreading rumors about classified crash sites that may or may not exist, because that is sure to draw unwanted attention onto yourself. *Though, as I recall, you were...Not a hindrance during the whole messy business with the Yun's. I still need to have this paper signed by the first minister, but if you wanted to, say, head over to these coordinates for no reason in particular, there would be no one around to stop you. Clicking on the coordinates link brought players to the crash site. The Crash Site Upon entering the site, users would win an achievement and a book: Crash Survival 101. Refreshing would randomly reward players with one of the following items: *Loose Screws *Loose Button Wreckage *Bent Metal Grate Wreckage *Broken Lever *Loose Wires *Busted Light Wreckage *Busted Mirror Wreckage *Busted Bolt Wreckage *Busted Nut Wreckage *Battered and Broken Wheel *Misshapen Spring *Battered Metal Disk *Bent Antenna Wreckage *Bent Copper Pipe Wreckage *Layered Copper Pipe Clicking the cockpit reveals that it appears to have been untouched and undamaged in the crash. Category:Terminology